Modified IST-210 'Apogee'
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Interstellar Starship Technologies * Affiliation: Eternal Empire (Centiro Kusher ONLY) * Model: IST 210 “Dispatch” Light Freighter * Production: Unique * Material: '''Durasteel hull, Turadium used in the frame, structural supports and protection for vital areas (i.e. core) '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Light Freighter * Length: 30 meters * Width: 10 meters * Height: 5 meters * Armament: Very Low Laser Cannon Turret (Top) * Laser Canon (RT Wing - Front Arc) * Laser Canon (LT Wing - Front Arc) *Defenses: High *Squadron Count:' None (1)' *Maneuverability Rating:' High' *Speed Rating: Extreme *Hyperdrive Class:' Very Fast (0.3)' STANDARD FEATURES * Highly Advanced Communications Array * Systems for a Mobile Command Platform * Standard Deflector Shield Generator * Advanced Hyperdrive * Standard Ion Engines * Standard Life Support Systems * Standard Navigational Systems * Standard Repulsorlift Engines * Luxury Accommodations * Can Enter Atmosphere and Land * Tractor Beam Projector * Docking Clamp * Advanced Storage Sorting Apparatus * Scanners * Advanced Navigation Computer * Distress Beacon * Reactor Core * Repulsors * Maneuvering Jets * Pilot: 1 * Passengers/Crew: 6 ADVANCED SYSTEMS * Molecular Shielding * Military Grade Sensor Suite (HSI/DER/EPR/AS/ETS) * Electronic Countermeasures * Nightshadow Coating * Cloaking Device * WhisperThrust Engine * Modified Whisper Encryption Modules * Communication Wave Descrambler * Holo-coder * Inscription Keys * Voice Synthesis Encoder * Ghostwave * Masking Transponders * Decoder Strengths: * A to B Is the Fastest Route The Dispatch is an advanced delivery ship designed to take cargo from A to B fast. Its maneuverability, defenses, cargo and accommodations are designed specifically for this. However, each sublight engine and hyperdrive underog additonal modifications making it one of the fastest ships in the galaxy. * Can We Fit Thru There? The Apogee was modified from the base IST-210 in more ways than just the technology packed in the ship--its maneuverability was increased dramatically. Maneuvering jets that possessed much more thrust replaced the stock ones included in the base ship. The result is a very fast, very maneuverable light freighter that can easily get out of a fight, quite fast... Weaknesses: * Pacifist The Dispatch, while a capable ship in many ways, is for the most part a non-combatant. It does not fare well in ship-to-ship combat. Its armament is primarily used to help with asteroids and other obstructions. * Be Gentle! The Apogee is packed full of state-of-the art technology, especially its communications, encryption, stealth, and spoofing systems. The Apogee requires constant maintenance, so if the ship stops for fuel, time has to be incorporated into the stop for routine maintenance. DESCRIPTION Centiro Kusher had specifications in mind when he modified a base IST-210. He knew that he would need to have a mobile command ship where he could run operations from his ship, no matter where he was in the galaxy. The result was the Apogee, which is packed full of technological modification, but also possesses a large upgrade in its deftness, never knowing when he will have to leave an area in short order... https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/modified-ist-210-apogee-centiros-ship.131272/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex